


If We Could Be Reborn

by CJCroen1393



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Protectiveness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Fanloid has arrived; a snarky young woman named Neru Akita. For reasons he doesn't understand, Kaito feels particularly close to this young woman...as though he's known her all his life...and for some reason, he wants to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Could Be Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brewing in my head for some time now. I decided, why not and started it!

_She smiled sweetly at him. He looks at her, watching as she speaks in a soft, kind hearted tone that she very rarely used._

_"If we could be reborn, Brother, Riliane, and Allen. We can play together, and be friends."_

_He smiles at the thought. But inside he aches. He knows it can't happen. He knows it will never be. Once she wakes, she'll be apprehended and taken away to the castle's dungeons._

_His eyes traveled to a new figure; she wore a long red gown, resembling the vampiric duchess of legend, Banica Conchita. A terrifying sneer was upon her face as she approached the girl and took her hand._

_"Foolish girl," she snickered, "your wish will never be granted. You will never be redeemed or reborn. You will only be used as a tool for MY rebirth. Nothing more, nothing less."_

_He was angry now. Angry at this woman--this monster--that dared to talk to, to touch his sister...to talk to her like she's just an object for her to use. He wished he had his sword, to destroy this creature, to save his sister._

_But no. His sister did not seem to mind. She then looked at him and smiled. "See you later, bye-bye." she said with a sweet smile on her face. And with that, she walked away into the ocean, following the monster._

_The monstrous woman smirked and said "Farewell, Soul of Adam. We will meet again..."_

_"Ney?" he said, "Ney? No...NO! Ney! Come back!"_

_He ran after her desperately, trying to make it to his sister and the frightful entity whisking her away. But with every step he took, they seemed to get farther and farther away from him. In his desperation, he felt himself start to cry._

_"Ney! Ney, please! Come back! Please, come back! Please, don't leave me! You're the only family I have left! Please, come back! NEY! COME BACK!"_

_He opened his eyes. A relieved sigh escaped his lips. It had all been a dream._

_Or had it..._

_He got out of bed and started racing desperately toward the room where she was being kept._

_"She's okay...she's okay...she's okay...oh God, please let her be okay!"_

_He made it to her room._

_There were two figures lying unconscious on the ground._

_He walked up to the one he recognized as his sister and nudged her gently._

_"Ney?" he said softly, "Ney...are you okay? N-Ney?"_

_She didn't respond._

_"Ney?"_

_He felt his eyes welling up with tears. She was gone._

_"I'm so sorry, Ney..." he choked out_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaito!" called out a voice.

Kaito Shion opened his eyes. He was laying on his bed, covered in his heavy blue blankets and sheets. He looked up to see his girlfriend, Meiko, looking at him.

"Kaito, c'mon!" she said, "The boss said that there's a new Fanloid coming to live with us!"

Kaito sat up.

"Oh! Right!" he said, "I'll be right down!"

"Okay!" said Meiko. She paused. "Um, Kaito, you might wanna put some clothes on first."

"I know! Could you leave so I can do that, please?" said Kaito.

"Ah, right! I'll see you there!"

Once Meiko left the room, Kaito got up and headed to the closet to get his clothes. He put on his favorite attire; brown pants, blue tee shirt, white coat and his trademark blue scarf. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He looked great. He ran his hand through his messy blue hair and walked away with a grin. 

"I can't wait to meet her!" he said.

He headed down the stairs to see his family standing around the boss. The boss was accompanied by a young woman with long blond hair tied in a side ponytail. She was dressed in a grey and yellow version of Miku's clothing. She was holding a cell phone and absentmindedly looking at it with her yellow eyes. She appeared to be playing a game.

Kaito didn't know why, but there was something about this girl that was very familiar. Like he had known her all his life. He thought about this for a second when suddenly...

"This is Akita Neru!" said the boss, "She will be staying with you guys from now on! Say 'hi', Neru!"

Neru just looked at them. She then looked back down at her phone. 

"Hey." she said.

Kaito liked her immediately.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there!"

Neru looked up and saw the bright blue eyes of Kaito Shion.

"Oh," said Neru, "Hello."

She turned her attention back to her cell phone. Kaito sat down next to her.

"So," he said, "what're you doin'?"

"Playing 'Angry Birds'." said Neru, flatly.

"Ahhh..." said Kaito.

They sat there in silence.

"So," said Kaito, "how are you, sis?"

"What?" asked Neru.

"Hmm?" asked Kaito.

"What did you call me?"

"I...called you something?"

"Yes, you called me 'sis'."

"Oh. I...I didn't mean that. Do you like me calling you that?"

"Well...I don't really care...but don't make it an everyday thing."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Hey," said Kaito.

"What?" asked Neru.

"If you're ever in any trouble, I'll be there for you. Okay?"

"Sure," said Neru, shrugging, "But I don't think I'll need it. I can take care of myself."

"Alright." said Kaito.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neru was sitting in the kitchen and eating some strawberries. Kaito walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey there, sis!" said Kaito.

"I told you," said Neru, "don't call me sis."

"Oh," said Kaito, "Sorry."

Calling her his sister had become a habit by this point.

"You're eating a strawberry?"

Neru just nodded.

"I like strawberries too," he said, "I'm more fond of ice cream, though."

Neru looked uninterested. Kaito smiled. 

"Do you like ice cream, too?"

Neru just looked at him before carrying her now empty bowl to the sink.

"See you later, Kaito."

"See you, si--Neru!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"See you later, bye-bye."_

_"Farewell, Soul of Adam. We will meet again..."_

_"Ney? Ney? No...NO! Ney! Come back! Ney! Ney, please! Come back! Please, come back! Please, don't leave me! You're the only family I have left! Please, come back! NEY! COME BACK!"_

"AH!"

Kaito woke up. He breathed heavily and looked around.

 _Neru..._ He thought.

He immediately ran to Neru's room and opened her door.

She was asleep.

He smiled.

She was perfectly fine.

He walked out and whispered "Good night, sis..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neru was accompanying Haku and Teto to a local ice cream parlor.

"So what is this place called, anyway?" asked Neru.

"'Marlon's Ice Cream'!" said Teto, "They serve the best ice cream in town!"

"Huh," said Neru, " _Marlon's_ Ice Cream?"

"Yes," said Haku, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Neru, "it's just that I feel like I've heard that name before."

"You probably have," said Teto, "it's a popular place!"

"Well," said Neru as she walked into the parlor, "as long I can get away from Mr. Big Brother Complex--"

"Sis, I mean, Neru?"

"Oh crap..."

"Neru!" said Kaito. He was wearing a uniform signaling that he worked here. "How are you?"

"Ugh..." muttered Neru. 

"Do you want strawberry ice cream?" asked Kaito, "I know you like strawberries!"

"I'll have anything but chocolate, okay!" said Neru as she and the others sat down.

"Okay!" said Kaito, "And you guys?"

"I'll have strawberry!" said Teto.

"Plain vanilla." said Haku, in her usual gloomy manner.

"Comin' up!"

"Why didn't you tell me that he worked here?" asked Neru indignantly.

"We assumed you knew." said Teto, "Everyone else does."

Neru rolled her eyes and tried her best to keep from looking at Kaito.

When he came back, he had brought some strawberry ice cream for Teto, vanilla for Haku...and a huge banana split sundae for Neru.

"Is...is this for me?" asked Neru.

"Yes. You like it?"

Neru picked up her spoon and took a bite. She smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "I do!"

Kaito smiled back.

A little bit later, the trio left. Haku placed some money on the table and Kaito put it in the cash register.

"UUUGHH..." said Neru, "I'm totally stuffed."

"You would be!" said Teto, "You ate that massive sundae! I wish Kaito favored me like that!"

Neru rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I don't appreciate his help." she said, "I just wish he'd let up a little! I don't get why Kyle has to keep being so protective of me!"

"Kaito." said Haku.

"What?"

"You called him 'Kyle'. His name's Kaito."

Neru blinked.

"Oh...right, that's what I meant!"

With that, they walked back home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neru had gotten into a fight with Kaito's brother, Akaito. It started as a small, stupid argument but soon Neru physically threatened him. The two eventually came to blows.

Everyone watched, except for Miku, who tried to get Akaito to stop as the two of them kept throwing punches but they ignored her.

Kaito came in and saw Neru, groaning and rubbing her head. Kaito gasped in shock.

"Neru!" he said.

"I'm fine," said Neru, "I'm fine! Stay away from me!"

Kaito looked up at Akaito. Kaito was furious at his brother and stormed up to him. 

"AKAITO!" shouted Kaito, "What were you thinking! Why would you hit a younger girl!"

"She hit me first!" said Akaito, "We got into a fight! And I won!"

Kaito punched him in the face. Akaito glared at Kaito. 

"You won't get away with this, Kai!" shouted Akaito as he left.

Kaito turned to Neru.

"Are you okay, sis?" he asked, trying to help her up. Neru wrenched her hand away from his grip.

"I'M _NOT_ YOU'RE SISTER!" she shouted.

"I-I'm sorry..." said Kaito, "did I say 'sis' again?"

"Yes! And I had everything taken care of! But you had to come along and mess everything up! Would you quit treating me like a little baby who can't do anything!?"

"Neru, I just thought--"

"No! Stop thinking! I don't _need_ you looking after me! I don't even _like_ you!"

Kaito was silent with shock.

"Just stay out of my life!" shouted Neru as she stormed off.

Kaito stood there, watching her leave. He hung his head in sadness and shame.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaito was lying curled up and fully clothed in his bed.

He was sad, very sad. He messed up. He wanted Neru to like him, but he messed up.

He was angry at himself for doing that. He should've just left her alone. He shouldn't have been so incredibly overprotective of her. He had barely met her and he was so obsessed with protecting her.

But...why?

"Kaito?"

Kaito sat up. It was Len.

"Len?" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you." said Len.

"Oh," said Kaito, "Thanks, but no thanks. I messed up. It's my fault."

"Kaito," said Len, "your heart was in the right place. You were just trying too hard. You need to lighten up a little."

"It's just that," said Kaito, "for some reason I really wanted to protect her! She's so...so..."

"I know why you want to protect her." said Len, "I know how strongly you feel about it. Just remember to lighten up a little. Neru isn't made of glass, she's not going to die if just one bad thing happens to her. She's a capable girl. She can take care of herself."

Kaito thought about this and nodded in agreement.

"Should I go apologize?" he asked.

"I think so." said Len.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neru sat in her room, texting on her cell phone. When suddenly, she got a text from Gumi.

[Hey Ney!] said the text, [How are u?]

[I'm fine] texted Neru. [I'm super to'ed at Kaito, tho. And stop calling me ney!]

[Sry] texted Gumi, [why are u mad at Kaito?]

[Cuz he keeps treating me liked i'm a kid or something! and he calls me "sis" w/o my permission!]

[sO he likes you and wants to see u safe! Y is that a bad thing?]

[Well] but Neru was at a loss.

[I think u shoulf give kaito a chance!] responded Gumi, [U guys could be p awesome friends!]

Neru sighed. She had to admit, it was really nice of Kaito to help her like he did. Especially in regards to the fight she had with Akaito.

[Yeah, i guess youre right] she texted.

[Gr8!] texted Gumi, [Now go + apologize 2 him!]

[Alright] texted Neru, [SYL Gumi!]

[<3] was Gumi's reply.

Neru got up and opened her door to see Kaito standing there.

"Oh," they both said.

"Hey." said Kaito.

"Hello." said Neru.

An awkward silence followed.

"Look, I'm very sorry!" they both said.

"W-what?" asked Neru.

"I'm sorry for being so protective." said Kaito, "I went too far."

Neru paused and said "Well, I'm sorry too. I was being way too abrasive. You were just trying to help."

Another awkward silence.

"Maybe we should just start over." said Kaito.

Neru nodded.

"I think that would work." she said.

"Hey," said Kaito, holding out a hand, "I'm Kaito."

"I'm Neru," said Neru, taking and shaking his hand, "But I don't think we should be so formal. We're family, remember?"

She held out her arms and Kaito smiled. The two hugged each other tightly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later...

"Do you think it helped?" asked Gumi as she and Len watched from afar as Kaito and Neru played video games together.

"Yeah," said Len with a smile, "the Marlon siblings are united again. The family ties are restored."

"So how do we work on the issues between Haku and Miku?"

"One miracle at a time, Gumi. I'm the Master of the Heavenly Yard, not Superman."

Gumi rolled her eyes and the two walked away.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
